A high school life
by newakatuskimember
Summary: sakura and itachi are sent to an Australian high school to protect and assanate the teachers and students, but amid all the death and desruction can itachi and sakura find love? AN: I'm sorry, i know i can't write summaries
1. Chapter 1

hi guys, tell me what you think of it.

ideas for next chapter needed

**DISCLAIMER: No i dont own naruto, if i did then i would be a minnionair**

* * *

BOOM…..

A cloud of dust surrounded the green oval, screams of fear and laughter mixed together as the people who had surround the strange girl, who was currently walking calmly through the dust. She knew it was not only her strange bright pink long hair that drew the attention of her audience, it was the fact that she had punched her way through a solid brick and cement wall that drew so much attention to her.

It was only the first few minutes into the mission and it seemed Sakura was already stuffing up the plan that Itachi had told her. The plan had been simple enough, blend in and don't use any chakra at all unless necessary. Necessary as in a life or death situation not as in a scare the living shit out of the students here situation. The group of students who had assembled around the oval and Sakura parted as she made her way over to her mission partner. Itachi studied Sakura as she walked, shaking his head at her choice of clothes (if you could call the black mini top and matching mini skirt clothing) for the mission, surely the school they were at would tell her to put some more appropriate clothing on, like maybe a summer dress in black that didn't show as much of Sakura's legs or her black bike shorts.

Not that Itachi noticed, he knew from watching far too many a guy getting beaten up not only by Sakura, but by the Hokage as well, just for staring one second too long at the wrong place while Sakura was talking to them. Not really a good idea, if you take into account her inhumane strength. "So babe……." Sakura asked Itachi "do we have to go to class or can I just beat up the teachers?" letting Itachi know she had done her job. The mission was simple enough for Itachi and Sakura; they had to befriend the school while silently killing the students and teachers that were on the hit list. Why was it that for the easiest mission possible for Itachi, he was forced to let Sakura tag along? Subtly obviously not her forte, still he knew that she was the best girl for the job.

Come to think of it, he STILL hadn't handed in the mission report from the massacre mission he was sent on. That had been his hardest mission, to massacre his own family. He had always carried the report with him, he had even insisted that he kept the report when the Hokage deemed him fit to be allowed into the village again. It was a pity, he had deviated from the plan, he had let his brother live.

~~~START FLASHBACK~~~ Itachi walked calmly out of the third Hokage's office with a new mission. He was the only ninja that could do this mission apparently, not that he was going to like this new mission. The third Hokage had heard the rumors about the Uchiha clan wanting to start a revolution, with the Uchiha clan ruling over kahona. Itachi's mission was to annihilate the Uchiha clan leaving him the only Uchiha clan member. He completed the mission that very night and fled the village, leaving his brother Sasuke alive. He told Sasuke that he was the weaker of the two brothers, that to truly get revenge for the clan Sasuke would have to let his hatred and anger for Itachi grow, so that one day Sasuke would be able to kill Itachi.

His aunts, uncles and cousins were the first to die, leaving his mother and father for last. In his mind this was only a mission, but Itachi knew that it was danzu who wanted the Uchihas out of the way, never mind the fact that the Uchiha clan HAD been planning to take over kahona form the inside. When he killed his parents he found he couldn't meet their eyes. The sad disbelief that it was their eldest son killing them and not the enemy in the middle of a battle evident in their eyes, as the life left their bodies. ~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter,  
i've been reading more fanfiction when i should be writting this story.**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own Naruto, but i plan to buy the rights to Naruto off Masashi Kishimoto in the near future.**

"" normal talking,

**"" inner sakura**

* * *

As Itachi and Sakura walked away from the oval they heard the telling scream of horror of someone finding the bloody body sakura had left, with no trace of her actually killing the poor teacher. "Who was it?" Itachi asked Sakura interested in finding out if Sakura had killed who he had told her to. "I think it was that Mrs. Flatstone, you know, the _**really**_ thin, she was on her break I think. Took her to an empty classroom" sakura replied "I couldn't really hide her body so I just left it, but don't worry, it'll be ages till they find out who killed her, if they find the evidence that it. Do you have anything we can use to get rid of the bodies and leave no traces?" she continued while looking at her and Itachi's timetable to see if they had any classes together.

Itachi paused for a moment before continuing to walk to class "I think that new chakra jutsu Tsunade-sama taught you back in the village should work, follow me when I take the next one and I'll copy it from you perfectly…. Just make sure you explain it to me later so I know the risks" Itachi stopped walking and turned to sakura, who walked right into him, "by the way sakura, we have English in B1 together today" before walking towards the class room just as the music started.

After five minutes the rest of the students who had English in B1 had finished assembling into two lines of thirteen outside the classroom, a rather short and round lady let them into the classroom before following them in and standing at the front of the room. "Good morning class, today we will be focusing on poetry." The teacher, Mrs. Prancer, told the class._ So, it seems no one has said anything about the teacher I killed earlier_ thought Sakura as Mrs. Prancer called the class role to ensure that the whole class was present. Itachi however was paying attention to the teacher as she concluded calling the role, and started talking about the importance of poetry and its use in everyday life. "So class, I want you to write a brief poem about something or someone in your life that is very important, it should be about 50 to 110 words" Mrs. Prancer went on as the sound of paper rustling filled the classroom and pens began to trace a layer of ink onto paper. Looking around Sakura saw that the only person not working was herself, but one look at Itachi sparked an idea in her head, and she began writing about the person who was most important to her in a code only she and the select few she had told about it could decipher.

"**His eyes are blank and unseeing at times  
His face always calm  
His speed is inhuman or so it seems,**

**His hair is a masterpiece  
I wonder how, for such a young age, he knows so much  
How has he become my vice?**

**I find it funny that I let him call me weak  
And although I know I can't best him  
I attempt to beat him at least twice a week**

**He is never wrong  
He is so annoying  
But he makes me strong**

**I know I can best nearly anything  
and if I keep training like him  
ill never have time for a useless fling**

**I'll never tell my secret to him."**

Inner Sakura recited to Sakura, "**CHA! We will never tell **_**him**_** how we feel"** yelled Inner Sakura

* * *

**Please R&R**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi all,**

**I'm sorry to say I no longer like this story and am no longer interested in it, and as a result I have two options.**

**I can either delete this story and start afresh, or I could give this story to another author and let them take the story where they wish to.**

**The poll is on my profile.**


End file.
